


The Shadow Brothel;

by Littlewriterlexi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brothels, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewriterlexi/pseuds/Littlewriterlexi
Summary: Kara Danvers is lonely and broken so she looks for companionship and friends in the least likely place she could think of: The Shadow Brothel. There, one of the escorts, catches her attention and the game is on. Kara is determined to prove that this strange infatuation of hers is nothing but a passing fancy. The problem is that Lena is by far the most popular, the most skilled, and the most beautiful of the escorts and Kara has caught her eye too. There are rules in place to prevent this kind of thing but just how many rules will the two breaks try to find love? Or is it just lust? Will they even end up in bed together and if they do what will it mean for their quickly developing friendship? Together, Kara and Lena will learn to navigate the Shadow Brothel and all the debauchery that happens within, while also learning a lot about themselves. Kara will come back from a dark place and feel alive for the first time in years, whereas Lena will learn to open up; something she thought she would never do again. Will this be a blessing or a curse? Will the two be able to satiate themselves or will they find themselves aching for more? Anything can happen at The Shadow Brothel, after all, it's where your wildest fantasies live.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Shadow Brothel;

**Welcome To The Shadow Brothel**

_ This is stupid  _ Kara thought to herself for probably the hundredth time in as many seconds. She couldn’t believe she was doing something like this. It wasn’t like her, if anything it so completely unlike her that she felt like she was watching someone else operate her body. Kara Danvers was no  _ prude,  _ She never had been and never would be. She was shy, sure, but not a prude. She didn’t have a problem with sex, she just didn’t have much of it. What was she doing heading to a brothel of all places? 

Life had been difficult for Kara Danvers. No friends, no family that she still spoke to. Kara was for all intents and purposes alone. She wasn’t a bad person, she was told, even though she didn’t believe it in the slightest. Others told her she was pretty despite finding herself to be the most disgusting kind of ugly. If she were so likable and pretty she’d have lots of friends by now, maybe even a girlfriend, but that had never happened. It stood to reason she was the problem; she was the common denominator after all. She was tired though, of being alone. She wanted people again. Being alone meant silence and silence was the worst kind of hell.

Kara had seen the flyer on her way home from work one night. What kind of brothel would advertise using flyers? The very idea had actually made her chuckle, so much so that she had felt compelled to lean in and check it out. The way this place was advertised almost made it sound like a second home for the patrons. Somewhere like-minded people gathered to indulge in friendship, fun, and most importantly for some of their deepest desires. The problem was that Kara wasn’t even sure she wanted that kind of companionship. She just wanted people. The question of whether or not she’d be willing to sleep around to have people around her kept popping up. 

Texting the number on the flyer had been one of the scariest moments of Kara’s life. She had expected it, at that point, to still be a joke. It had to be. She’d never even heard of a brothel in National City! She supposed those places were usually hidden, but still. The reply had come instantly, asking if she’d been willing to do some kind of interview. ‘When?’ she had asked, and the reply had come immediately again. ‘Now, darling’. So Kara had swallowed her fear and answered the call when it had come. 

“Hello, this is Kara Danvers, yes?” had asked the faceless voice on the other line. The voice was so… calm. Collected and smooth, like the woman on the other end had done this a thousand times. She probably had.

“Uh, yes! I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara had replied as quickly as she could.

There was an amused chuckle on the other line, but still, the stranger remained composed. “My name is Lena, dear, and I’ll be conducting your interview. We’re actually quite low on female clients so this is nothing more than a formality. There are just certain questions I  _ must  _ ask you to ensure you’ll be a good fit. Is this acceptable?”

“Yes,” Kara replied a little uncertainly. 

“You mentioned in your text that you were gay, this is correct?”

“Yes,” Kara replied again, pausing “That won’t be a problem will it?”

“Heavens, no. We’re desperate for female clients and as we have no male escorts I’m sure you’ll fit in quite well.” There was a brief pause, this time on Lena’s end. “With that being said, darling, you don’t have to engage in any of our more promiscuous activities. Many of our patrons come just to relax, others come because they like the attention of pretty women. Whatever it is you’re looking for I’m sure we can accommodate you.” 

“Yes,” Kara replied, almost as soon as Lena had finished. She blushed furiously, taking a sharp intake of breath. “I mean, thank you.” 

“The next matter we have to discuss is the matter of…” a hum came through the phone, “Privacy.” 

“Privacy?” Kara inquired. 

“Yes, some of our patrons are rather well known. We expect all of our clients to comport themselves with the utmost discretion. We would hate to have to unleash our lawyers on you, Ms Danvers.”

“Oh, I… don’t have anyone to tell anyway, Miss Lena. And even if I did I have no interest in blabbing. I promise.” 

There was another chuckle from Lena at this, “I’m sure your word is good Kara but I’m afraid I’m still going to have to get you to sign an NDA. It’s standard here, you see?”

“Oh,” Kara replied in a soft voice. This was just an interview and already she was embarrassing herself terribly. “I can do that.”

“Thank you. The final matter is your payment. As you might have guessed there is quite a sizeable fee that is required monthly. The large fee might seem excessive but it does come with its own perks. The fee covers the costs of sessions with any of our escorts. Essentially, Ms Danvers, you pay monthly so that you do not need to pay each time you wish to use our establishment. However…” 

Kara tensed since she’d been worried about this. How much would this cost her? She made decent money but she was by no means a millionaire. 

“With how desperate we are looking for female clients we are willing to waive your fee. Provided you are willing to sign all of our Non-Disclosures we are willing to cover the cost of your fee for the next twelve months. Would this be acceptable to you?”

“I- what? Really?” Kara blurted out in reply. “That would be amazing, thank you!”

For a third time, Lena chuckled on the other end of the phone. “I will text you the address as soon as we finish on the phone. Let me just run you through the most important rules? Everything else you can learn on the premises.”

“Okay. I follow all the rules, I promise!”

“Every single one? Come now, Kara, that’s no fun.” Lena’s voice had shifted then, suddenly.

Kara blushed. “Uh…”

“You must be quite a good girl, Kara,” Lena said, before clearing her throat. “Apologies, Ms Danvers. There’ll be plenty of time for that later, should you wish. I’m sure one of our girls will catch your interest. The rules, are you ready?”

“Yes!” Kara replied, a little too enthusiastically. What kind of rules did a place like this have? She was curious. 

“First off, all of the sessions are at our escorts’ discretion. If they do not wish to bring you up to their rooms, it simply won’t happen. In fact, if you are not with an escort you need to keep clear from the upper floors altogether. That is for the escorts and management only. Every session with an escort can last no more than two hours. If the two hours have elapsed and you are still in their room, you will be reminded and have a few minutes to compose yourself and make your way downstairs. Outside of the establishment, you will not speak to the escorts, this is important. We’ve had some… unpleasantness in that regard and we don’t intend to let it happen again. All drinks and food are free of charge while you are in the establishment. Then of course the standard affairs. Do not harass the escorts, consent is key, and everything of that nature. Are all of these terms acceptable to you, Ms Danvers?”

“Y-yes,” Kara replied again. 

“Then I hope to see you soon”  _ Beep _

That conversation had replayed in Kara’s head hundreds of time. That conversation was how she’d ended up finding herself in front of this building. The building was massive! She must have walked in front of it dozens of times, it wasn’t too far from her apartment. It looked so… normal. All the windows were blacked out, sure, and it was certainly larger than any other building on the block. It looked like something an incredibly wealthy person would own. On top of the door, there was only one word, a smoky, black sign.  _ The Shadow  _ it read.

Standing on that doorstep, everything was about to change for Kara. She didn’t know it but her entire life was about to become crazy. Over the next few months, she would experience things she never thought she would be able to. She would come to feel more alive than she ever had. She would also experience pain like she hadn’t in years. Whether or not it would all be worth it was impossible to tell. It all started the moment she pushed those doors open. 

Was this building soundproof? It had seemed so quiet outside but from the moment Kara had opened the door she could hear the hustle and bustle deeper inside. She peeked into the entryway, only to find another door blocking her path. She shut the door behind her on the way in and simply stood there. It wasn’t too late to turn back, she could still leave but something made her want to push through. She could hear them all, potential friends, deeper inside. It sounded like they were having fun, anyway. 

Would they like her? Would they be nice to her? She didn’t know. Luckily for Kara, there was a mirror in this entryway and she approached her. Her face scrunched up as she got a look at herself. She would never like the way she looked, but she thought she had done okay for an ugly girl. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down her back, moving down her shoulders to make like the sun itself was caressing her back. Her blue eyes couldn’t hide the fear behind them. She was petite at least, but a little too scrawny. She had no muscle but was unusually strong; not that it would ever come into play here. Her T-shirt was plain, as were her jeans. That described her to a T, though. Plain. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and took a shaky breath.

Then she pushed through. She pushed through the doors and entered the Shadow proper. Then, everything was a blur. The whole thing was crazy! Immediately Kara had become the center of attention. She’d met several people, both clients, and escorts, and everyone had seemed so friendly. She’d been flirted with and had failed at flirting back. She’d eaten food, drank some drinks and she’d had fun for once. It had been so long since she’d had fun. She couldn’t even remember the last time, but this place, the Shadow, she’d had fun.

For years though, when she looked back on her first day at the Shadow Brothel, she couldn’t remember those people. She couldn’t remember who had been there the first day who hadn’t. She couldn’t remember who she’d met or which escorts had talked to her. She couldn’t remember what she had eaten. The only reason she could even remember what she’d had to drink was that it could only have been one thing. If someone were to ask Kara Danvers what she’d done her first day at the Shadow, she’d have drawn a blank. 

She remembered sitting in the main, common area of the Shadow. She’d been at the bar because of course, it had its own bar. A kitchen too. There were couches, a hot tub, and even a stage where escorts could perform if they chose to. It was even outfitted with a stripper pole. It was so loud, but all of a sudden everything grew quiet. The entire had grown quiet because of what was about to happen… it was an event. 

It was the clacking of shoes that had made everyone quiet down. Everyone except Kara knew what was happening, but Kara couldn’t have guessed. She watched, curiosity growing as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the brothel. They grew louder with every step and eventually, a figure came into view. It was a woman and Kara’s heart literally skipped a beat as she came into view. 

This woman was small, but she cast a big shadow. She commanded the room without saying so much as a word and her smile was dazzling as she faced the escorts and clients. Her long hair was straight and black as night. It framed her face perfectly, and even from her barstool, Kara could see those piercing green eyes gazing directly at her. The stranger wore a crop top, exposing her midriff to reveal a belly button piercing there. The black fabric clung to her chest, but she wore a jean jacket over top of it. Her bottoms consisted of leather pants, hugging her body so tightly they looked like a second skin or a symbiote. They hugged her body so perfectly that Kara had to wonder how this woman even got them on. Or off. The source of all the noise, the woman’s shoes, were a pair of black pumps. Clearly, this woman liked black.

“Hello, you degenerates,” she called out, and Kara recognized the voice instantly. Somehow, though, even before she’d opened her mouth Kara had somehow known who this woman was. It was Lena, the woman from the phone. The voice matched her perfectly. “You’re treating our new guest well, I hope?” she asked, shifting her way down the stairs.

Kara's heart had actually skipped many beats at this point and she wasn't even sure why. Something about Lena was drawing her in, something she couldn't put her finger on. It was like the world around her stopped existing, it all blurred out allowing her eyes to focus only on Lena. Everything from her voice to the way she walked was doing it for Kara, and yet, it still wasn't necessarily in a sexual way. She'd come here primarily for friendship, the desperate last stop of a lonely madwoman. Looking at Lena though, Kara had to know her, to talk to her. The problem was she knew she would always be too scared to go up to her, so how was she going to say anything? She knew if she could have just one conversation with Lena, all of this would go away. Luckily, Lena would solve the problem for her. 

Kara was sure people had said stuff. Obviously, someone had responded, but she would never be able to remember who. She only remembered Lena walking up to her, eyes focused only on Kara. “I hope you’re enjoying your stay so far, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked, quirking one of her perfectly shaped brows.

“Oh, yes! Uh, everyone here is lovely.” Kara’s voice grew quieter as she spoke. “I’m hoping I can make some friends,” she admitted sheepishly.

“It seems like you’re doing that quite wonderfully so far. I was watching from upstairs. You’re quite popular already.”

Was she? There were other people here other than Lena? “Oh, uh, thanks,” Kara replied, then it seemed to actually hit. “What do you mean watching.”

“Right, I suppose you wouldn’t know, would you, darling? From my room, I have a direct feed from the cameras to my television. The cameras are only in the public areas, I assure you. I also have audio. The intercom system is also installed directly into my room, so I can speak to you all whenever I like.” Lena paused, “I like to watch.”

“What do you like to watch?”

“Now, now Kara, it wouldn’t be very safe for me to tell you something like that without first getting you to sign this.” Lena was meticulous with her words, sliding over a stack of papers towards Kara as she spoke. A pen was neatly placed atop already. 

When had Lena even gotten these out? Was Kara that hyperfocused? “I’ll sign whatever you want, Ms. Lena.” Kara picked up the pen, and without even hesitating signed everywhere that a little sticky note had been placed. Then she slid the documents back towards Lena.

“Thank you, darling. I appreciate it and I’m afraid I must be going. I’m already running late, but I couldn’t resist talking to you a little.” she flashed Kara the most beautiful smile, something to ensure the blonde couldn’t possibly be mad.

“Will you be… coming back?” Kara asked, pursing her lips and trying her best to not come off as too shy.

“I will, Ms. Danvers, but I strongly suspect you’ll be gone. Don’t you worry, dear, we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other.” she was already tucking the papers back into her purse. “I work here as an escort, you know? I quite enjoy my job and I think I’m very good at it. I hope to show you, someday.”

Kara’s jaw just dropped. She blinked, certainly not looking very intelligent. “I-uh…”

Lena leaned in, reaching out with a perfectly manicured hand to push Kara’s jaw closed. “Think about that, darling, and I’ll hope to see you soon.”

Kara couldn’t even say anything as Lena took off. She would always remember watching her leave, heart beating out of her chest. Her entire body was tingling, adrenaline was rushing through her body. Her blood was pumping faster than it ever had, it felt like she was having a head rush if she were, to be honest with herself. 

She had decided right then and there that she was glad to have come to the Shadow. She was glad she’d met Lena. She had been hyperfocused on Lena during her first day but she’d met all kinds of wonderful people. Kara had made lots of friends on her first day at the Shadow, some would last longer than others but each would be important. Just because Lena had been her primary focus on day one, did not mean it invalidated the other wonderful people there. 

Those wonderful people, as the first night wore down, would tell Kara that Lena was by far the most popular escort. The issue was that she was incredibly picky with who she brought up to her room. Some of the longer patrons had said it felt like it was growing rarer for her to take people up. Only people who she found interesting were lucky enough to head up there, and only once or twice had it been a woman. She’d played with other escorts, Kara had been told. 

Kara thought about all that information on her way home. She decided on that very same walk that she had to be noticed. She would stand out some way. She didn’t even know if her end-goal was to have sex with Lena, that felt secondary. She just knew she wanted this incredible woman to notice her. She wanted to be acknowledged by the most popular escort. God, she needed it. Something about Lena was just calling to her and down in her soul Kara knew she needed to know her. Just once, talk to her one on one. Then she would see that Lena was just a regular person, just like everyone else. Then this weird infatuation of hers would go away. 

Kara didn’t know it yet, but she was actually completely and utterly fucked. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
